What's So Great About Russia?
by HetaliaKorea2012
Summary: Again, long summary so look inside for it Sequel of 'I don't want you, I need you'.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT  own Hetalia nor did this ever happen in history...because that would be awkward or something. Characters' name's/nickname's are involved.**

**Summary: **After China talked over things with Russia about being with South Korea, Russia slowly, but surly, accepted everything. He wanted China to be happy, and if being with South Korea makes him that way, then so be it. He was upset though that he couldn't stay with him for long, but the Russian would be okay as long as he could always see a smile on the Chinese's face. But everything changes after around a month of dating and one night in bed when South Korea and China have themselves together for the night; they have intercourse. As soon as it began, it quickly shatters as China accidently moans Ivan's name near the end of their pleasurable ride, and of course, South Korea doesn't take it so well. China decides to get help from Japan on why he would react in such a way, but what Japan tells him shocks his brother's mind, and his solution on what to do is even China's and South Korea's relationship last forever, or die a slow and painful death?

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason. Incest is involved as well.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! It's been a while, I know, but I'm finally starting to write the sequel to I don't want you, I need you! Again, I know it has been a while, but I wanted to spend my Winter Break from school a break from writing. To be honest, doing school work and studying for tests while trying to think of and write stories down got me in a /really/ stressful mood (although most of it was worrying about finals and other type of stuff like that). I've actually had a nervous breakdown or two as well. XP Ugh, jebus christopher...*sighs* Anyways, sorry you had to wait a while, but I've finally got the first chapter up. Hope you'll enjoy the new story as well as I do. Hopefully I can make this more than 5 chapters. I actually got the whole story planned out in my head, but there are some kinks to it that I'll have to fix later. *shrugs* Enjoy~ ^ ^

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Little Mistake Can Make a Big Difference**

**China's POV**

"Haah...ahh-! Y-Yong-ah!"

The cries of pleasure pour out of me like they were rather trying to escape instead, reaching the ears of my lover as he thrusts in faster and faster with each moan that carries out. My body burns as his does as well, together our bodies to a heated dance, moving in motion with each other.

Ah...I feel to close to spilling over...I need it now though! He's so close to finding it, if he just angle's it right...

My childish brother quickly grasps my length, putting pressure against it as I gasp and hold onto him tighter, feeling my body ache more for him as some precum let's loose. The sticky substance coating his hand as he pumps me vigorously, setting up a new rhythm in the process.

My vision turns vague as everything around me, the pleasure, the heat, even the small droplets of water in my eyes were making it hard to see. I don't usually start to tear up, but being how rough he is...

I didn't know how rough he could be...he could probably do more though, knowing Yong Soo. But so far every time we've had sex, he's been going easy on me. He doesn't hold back when he waits a minimal amount of time; he doesn't like waiting very long, but really. We've only done it a few times...

I shouldn't be complaining though, I don't mind him being rough actually. Before, he pulled a few teasers on me and he kept pulling them on me every now and then. To be honest I wanted him to wear me out after that, but of course I'd never tell him. It takes time if you want me to beg~

I hear his soft groans as he keeps his motions hard, but smooth, making it hard to hold on as I felt the heat stir up inside me. Whenever I hear his voice get all husky it would make the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Y-Yong Soo, aru! Ahgn...ah!"

"Shhh, Aniki~ I know~" he whispered to me seductively, kissing my lips firmly before thrusting into a very particular spot of mine.

My eyes immediately squeeze shut as he rammed into me, "Haa-ah! Y-Yong S-Soo! Nghh~!" I cry out, feeling like he was going to rip me in two.

With a small snicker traveling out of his mouth, he focused on my sweet spot and hitting it perfectly as if it was an easy target as well as he kept up the great pressure around my member, almost holding it tight enough to where I felt like I couldn't cum when I needed to.

I could feel the heat coil inside me even more as droplets of sweat ran down my body, my breath growing heavier as pleasuring moans shoot out of my mouth like a rocket.

I want so much more of him. More than even my body could handle.

"Y-Yong...I-I'm gonna c-cum, aru..."

He smiled softly before leaning down and whispering seductively in my ear, "Go ahead~ I think you've held on long enough~"

Ah, his voice!

He thrusts in another time, the hard pressure makes me clench my teeth down as a sharp moan jumps in my throat. I can't hold it in for long though, "Y-Yong Soo~! AHHHA!~" I scream, gasping lightly and hold my breath for a second before spilling over, the white liquid exploding all over our chests and my brother's hand.

Almost immediately, I could feel my muscles tighten around Yong Soo's length, making him let out another groan as he thrusted in me a last time before his seed shot out, instantly filling me up to the brim. A shooken moan followed it shortly afterwards as he collapsed next to me. I assumed he used the rest of his strength to pull out of me, with a slight moan coming from the both of us as we panted heavily, "Y-Yong, aru~"

The feeling of being filled felt great, but when I felt the semen oozing out, I felt chills go down my back. Apparently I wasn't used to the feeling yet.

I try steadying my breathing as I get embraced by my companion, his arms wrapped around me as I do the same, smiling softly. I was happy to be in his warm and loving grasp.

I love spending time with Yong Soo and waking up with him on days that I don't have to go back to my house to do paperwork. I try my best to get it done as soon as possible since whenever I leave him for a short while, he immediately turns immature before I leave.

I think it's cute though when he tries to get me to stay longer. He either pouts, whines, or does both (most of the time he does both). I always chuckle at the scene though and kiss his forehead before telling him I'd be back soon. It reminds me of when he was little. I love Yong Soo~

My hug towards him is gentle and light as I nuzzle him softly against his chest. His warm body holding me close enough to where I can hear his heart beat, his comforting touches make me feel safe and relaxed. To be honest, I've never thought that I'd ever feel loved in this way. I guess his feelings for me were stronger than I thought.

It's nice to see him grown up in a sort of way, even if he is young for his human age.

The feelings I have for Yong Soo seemed to pop out of no where as well. It's funny how love works and how my younger brother as grasped onto it so quickly.

"Ah~ Ivan, aru~" I moan out softly with my head tucked under the crook of Yong Soo's neck.

My eyes suddenly went wide as I froze, hearing the name ring through my ears with a blush of embarrassment spreading across my face, the feelings of worry and being scared filled through out in me.

_'Ivan, aru...?'_

Why did I say Ivan's name?. . .I know I don't love him. I know it. I know I'm in love with Yong Soo and only him. Their's no one else I'd rather be with...even though I have been thinking about Ivan. Not in a bad way though, of course not. I've been thinking about him this past month I've been with my brother, but in no situation was it in a sexual way. It's not a bad thing to think about someone else like that, right? I know it's not, I mean it in a friendly gesture...but maybe saying his name in a sexual way was...aiyah.

I lay frozen, still tucked under Yong Soo's arms as I didn't get a single reaction from him. I was both surprised and worried about this.

Either he was frozen as well or he was too hurt to talk. His expression must be the look of his heart breaking into a million pieces , those sad puppy dog eyes that always seem lonely and distant. I was afraid to even look up at him as well as to make an awkward moment even more awkward.

Although on the other hand, maybe he didn't hear me. I think I was quiet enough that he couldn't...but maybe I'm just teasing myself here. Yong Soo has ears that can hear all...

I sigh and muster up all the bravery I have before slowly looking up at him...

He's asleep? Already?

Hmm...he must be as worn as I am (the sudden alert kept me awake a little longer). I keep my eyes on him though, still worried to the core for some reason. I wonder why...?

Yong Soo seemed to be sleeping peacefully by how calm he looks...maybe he didn't hear...

A soft grin spread across my face , a little relieved as I felt comfortable in his arms again (before it felt like I was imprisoned by guilt, although, for some reason I still felt some guilt in me).

I won't for sure, ever make a mistake like that again. I belong with Yong Soo~

I sigh though, knowing I would have to tell my brother about this in the morning. It's the right thing to do and he deserves to know. I don't want to keep anything from him.

Aiyah, it's going to be a rough morning, knowing Yong Soo and all. Hopefully, maybe, he won't get too upset about it and everything will be fine. If it turns out he'd be torn from this, which I think will happen, I'll try to think of something to cheer him up. Maybe make his favorite dumplings or something of the sort.

For now though, I should just sleep off the rest of the night and wait until the sun rises. Worrying about this too much would probably hurt me in a sort of way.

I close my eyes, trying to calm myself as I slowly fall into, somewhat, of a restful sleep.

**South Korea's POV**

. . . . .

I tighten my wrap around Yao when I notice he has fallen asleep, feeling like he just slipped through my fingers and into Ivan's.

Ugh, I hate thinking about that childish masked monster, but hearing those last words from Yao before falling asleep made my heart skip a beat, and not in a good way. Not in a good way at all.

Did I really lose my older brother already? It's only been a month since we've been going out, so it hasn't been long. To me anyways. I feel like we've only been going out for a couple of weeks; the days go by so quickly.

Yao...

Is he tired of me? I wouldn't think so. I know he loves me. Ivan would hurt me, but not Aniki.

I sigh softly, wondering what to think of Yao. I wonder if he actually has feelings for Ivan instead of me. Even though he said he didn't have them in the first place, I wonder if he was tricking me, or more so himself.

Ugh, I'm so confused, I need to be able to think clearly, but not now. Maybe in the morning I could take a walk outside to help clear my thoughts.

I heard it was going to snow again tomorrow, but only lightly. A short, cool walk could help me calm and cool down some.

My eyes flutter shut as I try clearing at least some of my thoughts before I think about them too much. I don't want to go in to much depth with my mind and get lost in it.

Although I love Aniki, it feels a little uncomfortable holding him like this. . .

* * *

Here we go again~ Another round of love and hardships between the two nations! What will happen with the two in the morning? ^ ^ Well, the first chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I'll have more to come soon! Comment please so I know what you people are thinking of it~ ^ ^


End file.
